Category talk:Candidates for Deletion
Archive 1 Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Drive like a mad man - Completed Improperly named. Does not require it's own page, could make a page for interrogations and document them all there, but aside from this and the one where he holds a knife to the guys throat I can't say I've seen other ones. Any other ideas? ReapTheChaos (talk) 10:34, September 17, 2016 (UTC) It seems like interrogations will occur regularly in the game, but I'm not sure if we should create a page for them. It might be a good idea to make a forum post to discuss what general types of gameplay mechanics we should have pages for, like I mentioned in chat a while back. Qstlijku (talk) 13:24, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Ok, well, go ahead and start one on whatever you have in mind. ReapTheChaos (talk) 13:40, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Ok, I started a discussion in the forums here: Thread:27015. I see no reason to keeping this page at this point, the information can be recreated once we decide on the appropriate place to add it. ReapTheChaos (talk) 08:12, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Armored Majesty - Completed No such vehicle, it's just a Lassiter Majesty that's been armored apparently. Watch the beginning of this Removed. ReapTheChaos (talk) 00:50, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Peppone Crime Family - Completed This page should be deleted because this page basically contains the same information as the Don Peppone page. As a result the wiki has two pages stating the exact same information, which is unnecessary in my opinion. It is almost identical save for the first sentence. In addition, Peppone is similar to Tomaso Moretti in that both were bosses of crime families that are dissolved or reorganized by the time of their respective games. I realize this may not a pressing issue, but it could carry over into Mafia III where Guiseppe Carillo is concerned (He ran a crime family prior to the game). Hito7187199 (talk) 04:44, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Businesses in Mafia Games *Businesses in Lost Heaven *Businesses in Empire Bay *Businesses in New Bordeaux Last year we combined the Bars and Clubs and the Restaurants and Diners pages into these. Some months later made the Locations, which seems to be the most relevant to what we need here on the wiki. Suggest we make sure all the businesses listed on these pages are on the location pages them delete them. Along with that we also need to: *Change the page opening sentence from business to location if needed. *Remove the business category from the pages and delete the category when done. ReapTheChaos (talk) 21:28, September 25, 2016 (UTC) It looks like most of the businesses are already classified and categorized as locations anyway, so I can see why the business page and category aren't really needed. However, there's a few general companies that don't really have specific locations. How do you think we should handle those? Qstlijku (talk) 00:02, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Well the heading for that section says Buildings and Businesses, I realize some don't have locations, but I don't see the harm in having a few like Empire Bay Milk Co. on there as well. We can make a Media heading and put the newspaper and radio stations under there. ReapTheChaos (talk) 00:14, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Works for me, and on those pages maybe we could keep the word business in the lead sentence and only change the link. Qstlijku (talk) 01:11, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Well, I've noticed we have no uniformity or even a policy on what should be a business and what should be a location. For the Mafia II ones, I thought about using business for places that offered a service and locations for everywhere else. But that wont apply much in Mafia III because aside from the arms dealer, there's no places to buy anything that I'm aware of. ReapTheChaos (talk) 01:19, September 26, 2016 (UTC) The only ones not listed on the Empire Bay location page already were Empire Bay Cab co, Empire Bay Milk co and the ones listed under Media, so I added those to the page. On the subject of linking in the lead sentence, only 6 business pages linked to here anyway, may as well just go with locations. ReapTheChaos (talk) 11:10, September 26, 2016 (UTC) I finally settled on using Business for ones that had multiple locations. ReapTheChaos (talk) 11:38, September 26, 2016 (UTC) I changed the Mafia III pages and added them to the location page, then deleted the Business page. ReapTheChaos (talk) 10:51, September 30, 2016 (UTC) All Business pages are done. I kept the business categories for now, not sure if we want to find some use for them or not. Could possibly break down locations by type, business, neighborhoods, streets etc. or just delete and stick with locations. ReapTheChaos (talk) 11:14, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Kill Vito Scaletta - Completed Figured it'd be easier to delete this page now and then recreate once we know the proper name. Qstlijku (talk) 00:31, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Is there some reason these couldn't wait three more days? ReapTheChaos (talk) 01:35, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Racket Enforcers - Completed I see no need for this page, There's already a page for Enforcer. The racket bosses and informants have pages because they serve a purpose, they can be recruited to work for you, you earn extra money if you recruit them and there's even achievements based on them. Racket enforcers are just people you kill as part of the missions. ReapTheChaos (talk) 17:16, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Okay, just thought I'd add the page because one of the objectives in the Racket mission is "Kill (racket boss)'s enforcers" and it usually shows their names. Are we going to create pages about each individual enforcer? Master of the Night (talk) 18:40, October 8, 2016 (UTC) It's kind of hard to make a decent character page if you know nothing about them. If we can put together a page that amounts to more than "This Guy is a character in Mafia III." then yes. ReapTheChaos (talk) 19:36, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Well we could also make a page like "Minor characters in Mafia III" which would list characters like those, though it would be hard to determine which characters are relevant enough to have their own page. Same thing could be done for Mafia II characters such as Richie and Sammy. Master of the Night (talk) 19:49, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Going to hold onto this for now and use it to list all the named enforcers, seeing as there isn't enough info on any of them to put together a decent page I think this may be a better route to go. ReapTheChaos (talk) 16:45, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Rocky Marcano - Completed We need to delete this page if there's no in-game confirmation. Qstlijku (talk) 17:45, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Deleted the page, as even in the unlikely event he is mentioned in the game, most of the info on his page would be false anyway. Qstlijku (talk) 23:44, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Etta James - Completed The song they listed as her singing is actually performed by Etta Jones. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:00, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Ralph McNairy Not sure whether or not this page should be deleted. Qstlijku (talk) 17:37, November 10, 2016 (UTC) I think his page is as informative as many other minor characters. I see no harm in keeping it. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:22, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Joan Suggest deleting and adding her info to the Dipton Apparel page, seeing as she's a minor character who doesn't have any scripted lines in the game. As a matter of fact I don't even recall where her name is mentioned. Qstlijku (talk) 18:31, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Fowler & Webb Fine Tailors I don't see much point in having this page because it never makes a physical appearance in either game, only being mentioned in pre-release postcards for Mafia III. Qstlijku (talk) 01:28, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Butterbean Insignificant character who doesn't have any spoken lines that aren't barking. Qstlijku (talk) 01:30, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Actually, if you manage to get near him without causing them to go into combat or search mode, he has a conversation with someone else in the room. It's been a while since I've actually done his part of that mission, but I believe that's where the info on his page comes from. ReapTheChaos (talk) 23:49, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Well I guess we can keep his page then. Do you know if that conversation is subtitled? Qstlijku (talk) 14:02, January 17, 2017 (UTC) I heard a conversation that was subtitled when I was near Butterbean using stealth, but it had nothing to do with him or Pagani. I don't even think it was Butterbean talking, most likely two of his bodyguards. Qstlijku (talk) 16:47, February 8, 2017 (UTC) My observation is that the last couple of updates included updates to the enemy AI. I have defenately noticed they're more observant ans aware of Lincoln. For example, in the past you could crouch down and sneak up behind an enemy and they would be oblivious to it, now they notice you quicker and will often turn around and spot you if you're not fast enough. I guess my point is, it may no longer even be possible to get close enough to Butterbean to even hear any dialog his character has. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:17, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Pappideaux Building I see no reason to have a separate page for this, as everything on here is already covered on the Cavar Construction Site page. Qstlijku (talk) 16:42, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Holding Off on Further Deletions I think we should hold off on any current or future deletions until we see what, if anything, future updates and DLC add to the game. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:26, February 9, 2017 (UTC)